Family Don't End With Blood, Natalie Reynolds!
by Al-497
Summary: Natalie Reynolds had a normal life until her mom died at the age of ten. Since then, she has traveled the country hunting the supernatural with her little sister, Jane, and her father Gregg. Her and her sisters' lives are changed forever when they're reunited with childhood friends Sam and Dean Winchester at Bobby's. (Dean/OC) *Story takes place mid-season 3
1. Heart

_**May, 1992**_

_Natalie stared in awe at the huge roller coaster ahead of her. She was twelve years old. Her younger sister, Jane, stood beside her, clinging on to her hand. Her dad, Gregg, was holding her other in his own rough hands. _

_"Dad?" Natalie asked. _

_"Yeah, Bear?"_

_"Can we ride that?"_

_Her father chuckled. "I think your sister is too little, hon. We couldn't leave her on her own while we ride. It'll have to wait a couple years, alright?"_

_Natalie shook her head. "Dad, Janey isn't too little! Right, Jane?"_

_Her younger sister cowered into her. "No," she responded._

_Natalie looked triumphantly at her father. "See?"_

_Gregg sighed. He moved so he stood in front of Jane and knelt so that they were eye level. "Jane, do you really want to ride this coaster?"_

_Jane nodded, timidly. "Sissy wants to," she said. _

_Gregg shook his head. "I didn't ask if your sister wanted to," he said. "I asked if you did."_

_Jane stopped and stared at her father. "No," she admitted. "It's scary."_

_Gregg winked at his youngest daughter. "It's okay to be afraid sometimes, Janey. Don't worry about it."_

_He raised and grabbed Jane's hand. "Let's go find a ride better suited for you, hm?"_

_Jane nodded eagerly, skipping as she walked. Natalie pulled her hand from Jane's in anger and folded her arms across her chest. _

_Gregg looked back at her. "Nat, don't be like this."_

_Natalie turned her head. Gregg walked to her and tapped her chin lightly. "We'll talk later, Nat, alright?"_

_Later that night, after Gregg had already tucked Jane into her lumpy motel bed, he walked over to the pull out couch where Natalie was setting up her own bed. "Hey, Bear."_

_Natalie glowered at him, still angry about earlier at the park. "What?"_

_Gregg chuckled and sat down at the edge of the couch. "Don't be mad, sweetheart."_

_"I'm not mad," Natalie huffed. She sat with her back to her father. _

_Gregg poked Natalie in the side. "Come here," he said. His voice was gentle but commanding._

_Natalie sighed and went to stand in front of her father. She looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze. "Natalie, look at me." _

_Natalie looked up, suddenly shy. Her father sighed. "Look, I know you aren't happy about the ride situation. Believe me, the ride was calling for me, too. But Jane was scared."_

_"So what if Jane was scared? It's not fair!" Natalie cried. _

_Gregg shook his head. "Nat, she's eight years old, and she's your baby sister. What if we had forced Jane on that ride? She would've been scared just for you to have fun." He stopped, letting it sink in. "Would that have been fair to your sister?"_

_Natalie sighed. "No."_

_"Exactly," Gregg said. "Now, did you notice how Jane was willing to ride something that terrified her for your sake?" _

_Natalie shrugged. "I guess so."_

_"That's called sacrifice, Nat. Jane would've put herself through a hard time so that you could enjoy yourself."_

_Natalie's face was hot. Her father tapped her chin lightly. "Listen, Natalie. One day, I won't be here any more. And when that day comes, you'll be the one to start having to take care of Janey. She's going to need someone to be strong for her, and she's going to need someone to make sacrifices for her. Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_Natalie shook her head. _

_Gregg smiled softly at his daughter. "She's going to need her big sister, Natalie. She's going to need you. I need you to promise me that you will make sacrifices for that girl, do you understand me? She comes before you, and she comes before me. Alright?"_

_Natalie nodded. "Yes, dad. Jane comes first." _

_Gregg kissed her forehead. "Now why don't you climb into the other bed? I think I can handle this old pull out for a night or two."_

_Natalie grinned and hugged her dad. "Goodnight, dad."_

_"Goodnight, Bear," he said._

**December, 2007**

Natalie Reynolds sat in the passenger seat of her dad's '98 Toyota Camry. Gregg Reynolds, father to Natalie and her younger sister, Jane Reynolds, drove along some quiet road near the border of Utah and Nevada, his fingers drumming along to a Chicago song, "If You Leave Me Now".

It was pretty dark outside, considering it was two in the morning. Natalie looked back at her sister, Jane, who was sleeping soundly, sprawled across the back seat of the car. Natalie then glanced at her father, who's eyes were tired.

"Hey, Dad? Why don't you let me drive for a bit?" Natalie said.

Her father shook his head. "No, no. Why don't you try and get some rest, Bear? We've had a long day."

Natalie sighed. "I'll stay up with you."

Her father smiled. "I'm fine. As soon as we get to Nevada we're going to tackle this spirit, alright? I don't want you at anything but your best. Sleep, Bear."

"But-"

"Natalie, relax. Lean your head back against the window, recline the seat, do whatever it takes to get comfortable, I don't care. But sleep, okay?"

Natalie nodded, defeated. "Sure, dad." She turned her head and leaned it against the window. She yawned suddenly, and it dawned on her how tired she actually was.

"Goodnight, Bear."

"'Night, Dad," she murmured.

.

The next evening, Natalie and her family stumbled into their motel room late, around three A.M. Natalie was covered in dirt and sawdust, her father a sweaty mess and Jane sporting a bloody lip. Natalie took her sister to the bathroom, where she checked out her lip. "Well, it's bleeding a lot," she informed her sister, "but I don't think it's too bad."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I could've told you that," she said. "Will I need stitches?"

Natalie shrugged. "Maybe. Ice it for a bit before you go to sleep, and I'll check you out in the morning. It's too bloody and swollen for me to tell right now."

Jane nodded. She gingerly put her fingers against her lip and hissed when they touched. "Ow, ow, ow," she moaned.

Natalie shrugged and looked at her sister sympathetically. "I'll give you a couple Tylenol, that and getting the swelling down with some ice should help the pain a bit."

"Thanks Nat," Jane said. "Are you showering now or can you run and get me some ice?"

Natalie sighed. "Well, I was planning on showering, but I guess I can get your ice first."

Jane grinned at her. "Thank you, Nat."

Natalie nodded and began to walk out of the bathroom door. "Nat?" Jane called.

Natalie turned. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Natalie smiled softly. "Love you, too, Janey."

.

Natalie slowly opened her eyes. Someone was shaking her, and saying something in her ear but she wasn't listening. She was too tired. She looked up and saw her father standing over her. He was shaking her shoulder. "Natalie, get up! We're leaving!"

Natalie yawned and slowly sat up. "What time is it?" she mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes. She glanced at the motel alarm clock next to her bed on the nightstand. It was blinking. She focused her eyes.

7:13

7:13

7:13

Natalie groaned and flopped back onto the pillow. "Why are we leaving so early?"

Her father shook her again. "Get up, Bear. I'll explain in the car."

Natalie sighed and sat up again, stretching her arms. Her father glanced at the other bed. "Wake your sister while I take our stuff to the car," he instructed. He grabbed her and her sister's duffel bags with each hand and flung his own over his shoulder. "I expect you to be down in no more than ten minutes!" he called as he shut the motel door on his way out.

Natalie pulled the blankets back and slipped out of bed. She had on a pair of jeans and a sweater that she hadn't bothered to change out of last night. She pulled on her combat boots and went to wake her sister.

"Jane," Natalie called, poking her sister in the arm. Jane murmured in her sleep and turned over. Natalie rolled her eyes. "Jane," Natalie said, louder this time. Still no response from the sleeping Jen. Natalie sighed and reached over her sister, her fingers grasping for a pillow. She lifted the pillow above her head and brought it down on her sisters head.

Jen cried out as the pillow struck her. She sat up, fists clenched. She looked at her sister and rolled her eyes. "Natalie, what are you doing?" She glanced at the clock.

7:16

7:16

7:17

"It's too early for this, Nat," Jane complained. "We didn't even go to sleep til four, if that."

Natalie shrugged. "Dad's orders," she replied. "Let's go."

Jane groaned and got out of bed. She, too, was still dressed from yesterday. "Shit, I've got blood all over my shirt," she exclaimed.

Natalie sighed and pulled off her sweater, leaving her wearing nothing but a tank top. "I want that back in the car," she said as she handed it to her sister. Jane looked at her gratefully. "Thank you!"

The girls exited the motel, Jane wearing Natalie's sweater and Natalie shivering against the brisk morning weather. They spotted their father leaning against his car and walked towards him. When they reached him, he winked. "That's a pretty lip you got there, Jane."

Jane swore and her fingers fluttered to her lip. "Natalie, how is it?"

Natalie looked at it. "You'll be fine without stitches," she said. "Just ice it, and be careful not to bust it again."

Jane groaned and opened the car door, stepping in. Gregg winked at Natalie over the hood of the car. "It's nice to have a doctor in the family," he said.

Natalie blushed. "I took a couple of basic first aid/survival classes at the Red Cross, I don't think that qualifies me as a doctor."

Her father smiled. "You've got the brains to be one," he said.

Natalie shook her head. "No way."

Gregg opened his car door, then hesitated. "You're a smart kid, Bear. Don't doubt yourself so much." He got in the car then, and shut his door.

Natalie smiled softly to herself then got into the car, as well."

.

Jane stuck her face in between the seats after a few hours of driving. "Dad, I'm starved. Can we please stop?"

Gregg looked in the rear view mirror at his daughter. "Jane, do you see where we are? Look around you. Is there anywhere to eat?"

Jane looked out of the window, disgruntled and hungry. He was right though. There was no where to eat for miles. They were near Wyoming, and God knows what's there. "Where are we even going?" she asked, bitterly.

Gregg winked. "It's a surprise!"

"Aren't we a little old for surprises?"

Gregg looked at his youngest daughter. "How old are you?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm twenty two, why?"

Gregg laughed. "Because you aren't two old for surprises at twenty two. Besides, the surprise isn't even for you."

Jane flopped back on the seat, crossing her arms. "Then who's it for?"

"Your sister," Gregg replied.

Natalie looked at him. "Why?"

He chuckled. "Did you think I forgot your birthday?"

Natalie smiled. "Dad, my birthday was ten days ago."

"Sure, granted it's a little late, but we've been busy. I've got a clear schedule now, so we're off to get your present now."

"Dad, you didn't need to get me anything-"

Gregg laughed. "Don't be bashful, Bear. It's your 27th birthday. How many times do you turn twenty seven?"

"Once," Natalie said, laughing.

Gregg winked. "My part of the present is the driving, of course. But, since you had to wait so long, I'll throw something else in: you get choice of music until we arrive at our destination."

Natalie gasped. "Seriously?"

Her father chuckled. "Musics in the glove compartment."

Natalie grinned and eagerly reached for the glove compartment. She immediately knew what they were going to listen to first, and her hands searched the compartment. After a minute or two of searching, she sat back, disgruntled.

"Whatcha looking for, Bear?"

"Where's mom's Heart album?" she asked.

Her father cleared her throat. "I uh, I threw that out."

Natalie glanced at him, shocked. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I- I didn't see any point in keeping it."

Natalie took a deep breath, calming herself. "Dad, that was mom's favorite album. She had it signed by the band."

Jane sat forward suddenly, sensing the tension. "You know what, Nat? Check for some Queen, yeah? What could possibly sound better than some Bohemian Rhapsody right now?"

Natalie looked at her sister sadly. "I guess so," she responded. She reached into the glove department and removed the Queen CD and put into the player. She sat back with her eyes closed, letting the music fill her.

.

_**June, 1986**_

_Sarah Reynolds was cooking a pot roast in the kitchen of their home. Heart was blaring from her radio as she threw ingredients into the pot, bobbing her head in time with the music and singing along softly. She heard the front door open and turned the radio down. _

_Her daughter, Natalie, ran into the kitchen, holding a pie. "Look what I picked out for desert, mommy!"_

_Sarah smiled as Natalie proudly set the pie on the counter. "Nat! That's fantastic! I was just about thinking how much a pumpkin pie would compliment this meal!" She kissed her daughters forehead. _

_Her husband, Gregg, walked in then. "Hi, hon," he said as he kissed his wife sweetly on the cheek. "How was your day?"_

_Sarah grinned. "It was alright, I cleaned a bit. Get this: Jane only cried three times!"_

_Gregg chuckled, kissing his wife again. "I'm glad to hear it. Maybe she'll finally stop, eh?"_

_Sarah giggled. "Don't jinx us, Gregg," she replied._

_**"All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will you want me too  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to"**_

_Sarah cried out, startled, as the song blared from the radio. She whirled to look at it and saw Natalie standing by it, hand still on the knob. Sarah laughed and lifted her five year old into her arms. She began to sway along to the music and hummed along, dancing with her daughter. _

_Gregg was laughing. "Are you still obsessed with that Heart album?"_

_Sarah smiled. "You know it's my favorite, it's even signed by the band!"_

_Gregg nodded. He walked over and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around both her and Natalie. He pressed his lips against her shoulder. "I know, hon," he whispered._

_._

Natalie startled awake. She was in the car, but her family wasn't. She looked around, bewildered, trying to remember where they were. She looked out of the front windshield and grinned as she recognized the old house. She exited the car and walked to the front door, knocking excitedly. The door opened and Natalie grinned at the man standing there.

"Bobby," she said.

Bobby Singer stood in front of her, all smiles. "How ya doin' kid?"

She shrugged. "Pretty good," she replied.

Bobby opened his arms and Natalie flung her arms around his waist. "It's been too long, Nat," Bobby exclaimed. He pulled away after a moment and stood by. "Come on in, everyone's been waiting for you to start dinner."

Natalie followed Bobby into his living room, where her father and sister sat with two men she didn't recognize. Gregg grinned when he saw her. "Sleep well?"

Natalie blushed. "You should've woken me up," she said.

Gregg flipped a hand in dismissal and took a swig of beer. "This is your birthday party, Bear. You can do what you like."

Bobby came up behind her and put his arm around her. "Natalie, you remember Sam and Dean?"

Natalie looked at them for a second. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed when she recognized them. "Winchester, right?"

The tallest of the two smiled at her. He had long, shaggy brown hair. "I'm Sam."

Natalie gasped. "No way! Sam?" She walked over to him. "When the hell did you get so tall?"

The other chuckled. "Just shot up one day," he said.

Natalie smiled. "Dean?"

Dean winked as he took a sip of his beer. "Happy birthday, Natalie."

She looked at her dad. "Is this my birthday surprise?"

Gregg shook his head, tipping his beer in their direction. "These two? Nope. They're just free-loaders, here for the free food."

Dean shrugged. "What can I say? I heard there'd be pie."

Natalie laughed. "Well, I'm here. Let's eat!"

.

After dinner, Natalie stood out on Bobby's porch, holding a beer in her hand. She wore a sweater, but the temperature was extremely cold and dry. It was a wonder her beer didn't freeze over. She shivered and took a sip of beer. She heard the front door open.

"Hey," a voice said. She turned and saw Dean walking up.

"Hey, Dean," she replied, tipping her beer at him.

He smiled softly at her. "It's been awhile," he said.

Natalie nodded. "So it has. It's been what, twelve years?"

Dean shrugged. "Something like that. Why'd you come out here?"

Natalie sighed. "Tonight's the first real birthday I've had since I turned twenty one."

Dean laughed. "I don't remember the last time someone threw me a party."

Natalie nodded. "That's the problem."

Dean glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "My dad's great and all, he really is. He just doesn't do birthday parties. Something else is going on, something he doesn't want me or Jane to know about that involves Bobby. My birthday was just a convenient cover up, I'm sure."

Dean took a sip of beer. "I'll let you know if either says anything to me."

She looked at him and smiled softly. "Thanks, Dean."

He winked. "Happy birthday, Natalie."


	2. Shit Happens

_**September, 1990**_

_Natalie stood by her mother's grave, Jane clinging on to her. Their father was talking to the funeral director or someone. Jane was crying softly into Natalie's dress. Natalie had her arm around her sister, but she wasn't crying. She was done crying, there weren't any tears left. _

_Gregg walked over, somber. He knelt in front of Natalie. "Hey, Bear," he whispered. "How you doing?"_

_Natalie shrugged, and didn't say anything. She didn't say anything because she couldn't. Gregg kissed her forehead and then reached for Jane. "Hey, sweetheart."_

_Jane sniffled and turned to face him. "I want mommy," she whispered._

_Gregg choked back a sob. He wrapped his arms around Jane and rocked. "I know, baby, I know. I want her, too."_

_Natalie stood silently by, watching as her father and sister cried together. But she didn't join them. _

_._

_**November, 1990**_

_Gregg tucked Natalie into the hotel bed next to her sister. "Natalie, I need you to watch Jane for me, alright? Just for a bit, while I pop down to the bar, okay?"_

_Natalie shrugged. It had been a month since her mother's death, and her dad popped down to the bar every night. Every few days they drove to a new town, and he would pop down to the bar and wouldn't come back until the early morning hours. He'd be angry and loud and sometimes motel staff would have to calm him down, because other guests would complain. Natalie would always be awake, watching. Her father didn't know it, because he thought she was asleep, huddled against Jane like Jane huddled against her. He thought she couldn't see him at his darkest, but she could. And because of that, she became an insomniac. _

_Gregg came crashing into the room. Natalie was sitting up in bed, reading a book. It was around two in the morning. Gregg glowered at her angrily. "Why the hell are you up?" he thundered, his words slurred. _

_Natalie merely shrugged, and lifted the book so he could see. _

_"__You think you're smart because you can read?"_

_Natalie shook her head, and shrugged again. _

_Gregg slammed his hand down on the bed side table, knocking off a lamp. It crashed to the floor with a bang. Gregg reached for it, and tumbled over, he was so off-balanced. "Look what you made me do!" he cried. _

_Natalie jumped from the bed and began to help her father pick up the lamp and he smacked her hand away. "Get away from me!" he cried. Natalie winced as she caught a whiff of his pungent alcohol breath. _

_Natalie shook her head and grabbed for a piece of shattered glass from the light bulb. Gregg slapped her hand away again, and knocked her over. She put her hands on either side of her to steady herself, and a piece of glass stuck in her palm. She lifted her hand up and stared at the glass that protruded from her palm, and the trail of blood leading down from the wound to her wrist. _

_Gregg glanced at her. He grabbed her wrist and looked at the wound. He suddenly began to sob horrible, broken sobs. He waled and crushed his daughter against his chest. "I've failed you," he cried. _

_Natalie shook her head and attempted to help her father stand. He threw himself onto the spare bed, and began to cry into the pillow. Natalie pulled the blankets over him and kissed his forehead. She walked to the bathroom to clean her hand off, then walked back to bed. She glanced at her father and saw him sleeping. He seemed peaceful. _

_Natalie crawled into bed with her sister and put her arms around her, holding her close. She didn't cry, and she didn't speak. That night was the last night Gregg Reynolds drank for a long time. It was the last time he ever got drunk in front of one of his daughters, as well._

_._

Gregg Reynolds stumbled into Natalie as she and Dean walked in the door. "Dad?" she cried, steadying him.

"Hi, Bear," he said his words slurred.

Natalie sighed. "Go to bed, Dad," she said.

Gregg shook his head and grabbed her right palm, where she had a crescent shaped scar from that night in the motel room. He eyed it, then held it up for Dean to see. Natalie tried to pull away, but Gregg held fast onto her wrist.

"Lookie here, Dean!" Gregg called in a sing song voice. He waved the scar in Dean's face, while Natalie blushed furiously and tried to pull away from her drunken father.

"Dad, stop. Go to sleep."

Gregg shook his head. "You.. you never told anyone about this scar, did you, Bear?"

Natalie sighed. "Dad, c'mon, please. You're going to regret this when you're sober."

Gregg grabbed Dean's arm. "Listen to me, Dean. You see this scar on her hand?"

Dean nodded, "yes sir."

"Well I put it there," Gregg said. '

"That's not true," interjected Natalie. "It was my fault."

"No," Gregg insisted. "I was drunk, because my wife had just died. It was no excuse, because I had two daughters to take care of, but I drank anyway. I broke a damn lamp and my Bear, my sweet little girl, helped me clean up. And I pushed her away. And you know what happened?"

Dean shook his head. "What happened?"

"She fell back and a piece of glass got stuck in her hand! She was trying to help me and I hurt her! My bear is so loyal to me and so protective of her sister, and I hurt her!" Gregg suddenly collapsed on a couch and began to sob into his hands. Natalie grabbed his arm.

"Dad, come on. Let's just go get you to bed, okay?"

"I hurt my bear," he whined.

"Dad, it honestly didn't even hurt. Remember I didn't even cry, yeah?"

He looked up at her. "You're so brave, Bear. I'd give anything to be as good a person as you."

Natalie swallowed, uncomfortable. Dean walked up behind her. "C'mon, Gregg. It's time for you to hit the hay, alright?"

Gregg looked up at him, then nodded. "It's late, Nat. You need to go to bed, too."

Natalie nodded. "I will, Dad. Just get some rest, we'll talk in the morning."

Dean helped the wasted Gregg to stand up and staggered him up the stairs to one of Bobby's many guest rooms. Natalie watched the two men until they were out of sight, then collapsed on the couch. She held her face in her hands and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

.

Ten or so minutes later, Dean walked down the stairs and smiled grimly at her. "You alright?"

She laughed, shakily. "Just a little embarrassed, but nothing I can't manage."

He sat next to her on the couch. "So that scar..." he said.

Natalie shook her head. "It wasn't his fault. We were all messed up by mom's death, we just all handled it differently."

He looked at her. "How'd you handle it?" he asked softly.

Natalie smiled sadly. "I stopped talking. And I stopped crying."

"You stopped crying?"

Natalie nodded grimly. "I haven't cried once since the day of my mothers funeral. I guess when she died it just kind of knocked it out of me."

Dean sighed and took a swig of beer, leaning back. Natalie glanced at him. He grew up to be so hot, she thought to herself. But no, she's not at Bobby's to sleep with someone. But then again, it is her birthday...

Natalie stood up abruptly. "I'm going to bed," she announced, walking from the room. Dean watched her leave, a confused look on his face.

.

Natalie woke up, groggy. Sunlight streamed in through the window in one of Bobby's guest bedrooms. She yawned, sitting up in bed. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was freaking noon. She actually slept in until noon. Natalie threw back the covers and grabbed her toiletries and clothes from her bag and went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, she opened the shower door and turned the knob. Water streamed from the head. She stuck out a timid arm to test it and sighed contentedly as the lukewarm water hit her arm. She hastily stripped down and stepped into the shower.

She relaxed her tense muscles, letting the warm water trail down her back. It had been too damn long since she had been this relaxed. She washed her hair and the rest of her body before turning the water off. She stepped out of the shower and shivered when she stepped into the cool air of the bathroom. She wrapped a towel around herself and began to dry her hair.

.

Natalie walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed in relaxed.

"Natalie!" Jane called, running up to her from down the hall, tears rushing down her face.

"Jane?" Natalie asked. "What the hell happened to you?"

Jane shook her head. "Dad, Bobby, and Dean and Sam- they're all gone!"

Natalie grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "Sh, Jane, don't worry about it. They probably just went for some guy time."

Jane sniffed. "I thought that, too. But then I saw this," she said, handing Natalie a note.

Natalie took it from her sister. "Where was it?" she asked.

"On the kitchen table," Jen admitted. "It was addressed to you, but I was curious, so I-"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, opening the note.

_Natalie-_

_I promised I would tell you if I heard anything about why your dad came here. He's on a hunt. There's a clan of vampires near here, in Yankton. It's about an hour drive from you. Your dad brought Bobby, Sam and I along. I don't suggest you come, but it's up to you._

_-Dean_

Natalie's hands shook as she read the note. Jane looked up at her sister. "Are we going?"

Natalie nodded. "Of course we are."

.

Natalie and Jane walked out to the front of Bobby's yard. "Okay, so... what car do we take?"

Jane shrugged. "Any car, I guess."

Natalie shook her head. "Half of these cars are broken down, Jane." She glanced around and saw a Honda mini van. She grimaced.

Jane followed her gaze and groaned. "Is that seriously the only car that's working?"

Natalie sighed. "Let's go," she said. She hopped in the driver's seat of the car and searched for keys, to no avail. "Damn," she hissed.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Hot-wire the damn thing, Nat! We don't have all day!"

Natalie consented and quickly hot-wired the van. She put the car into drive and stepped on the gas, driving the van at an alarmingly fast speed.

Jane glanced at the speedometer. "How the hell does a mini van go to eighty?" she screeched as Natalie made a sharp right out of Bobby's property.

"I don't know," Natalie said, "but it better get us there quick!"

.

A good forty minutes later, Natalie and Jane stopped the car at a gas station in Yankton, South Dakota. "So," Jane said. "Where's this clan?"

Natalie shrugged, glancing at her little sister. "Shouldn't be too hard to find, this town's the size of my pinky."

Jane nodded and her hand went to her waist, where her hunting knife lay strapped to her hip, hidden by her jacket. "Let's go."

.

Natalie and Jane walked down the road. It had been an hour since they got into town, and they still hadn't found anything.

Jane soon became frustrated. "Where the hell could they have gone?"

Natalie put her arm around her sister. "We'll find them, I-"

Suddenly they heard a scream come from an old building to the right of them. Natalie glanced at her sister, who was already fishing for her hunting knife.

"Let's go," Natalie commanded, grasping her own knife in her hand. The sisters walked to the front door.

"Should we knock?" Jane whispered.

Natalie looked at her. "Should we knock?! Are you kidding me?" she hissed. She leaned back and then karate-kicked the door. It flew off its hinges.

Jane sighed. "Or that. That works, too."

Natalie winked at her sister and they began to walk into the house, careful to remain light on their feet and ready for anything. It was dark, and the further they ventured in, the more dark it became.

They stopped a huge staircase. Natalie looked up. "I'll go up and you can stay down," she said.

Jane whirled her head in her sisters' direction. "You want to split up?!"

Natalie shrugged. "We wasted too much time finding this place; we'll cover more ground this way."

Jane gulped. "Well, sure. Meet back up here in twenty?"

Natalie nodded, her fingers flexing on her knife in nervous anticipation. She smiled reassuringly at her sister and began to climb the stairs. Jane began moving the opposite direction, towards the kitchen and living area.

Natalie reached the top of the stairs and stared down a long hallway. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then threw open the first door on her right. It was empty. She walked further down and kicked open what seemed like a dozen doors, but all were empty.

A blood-curdling scream suddenly filled her ears, followed by a crash. Natalie turned quickly and rushed down the stairs. "Jane!" she cried.

_**A/N- So this chapter is pretty short, sorry. I have to play at commencement in the back tomorrow so I have to get my sleep!**_

_**Anyway, next chapter should be up by Tuesday, Wednesday at the very latest. **_

_**Please review, I'm like craving your opinions on this. It hasn't even gotten angsty yet but I know it will because I'm the writer and UGH. Also, I'm a bit of a grammar nazi, but I have issues with proof reading my own stuff, I always end up getting excited and skipping over simple mistakes. If you see a mistake let me know! Constructive criticism always welcome! **_

_**Well, I hope you liked this chapter, goodnight everyone!**_


	3. Surprise

**Previously: **

**Natalie-**

**I promised I would tell you if I heard anything about why your dad came here. He's on a hunt. There's a clan of vampires near here, in Yankton. It's about an hour drive from you. Your dad brought Bobby, Sam and I along. I don't suggest you come, but it's up to you.**

**-Dean**

**.**

**A good forty minutes later, Natalie and Jane stopped the car at a gas station in Yankton, South Dakota. "So," Jane said. "Where's this clan?"**

**Natalie shrugged, glancing at her little sister. "Shouldn't be too hard to find, this town's the size of my pinky."**

**Jane nodded and her hand went to her waist, where her hunting knife lay strapped to her hip, hidden by her jacket. "Let's go."**

**Natalie and Jane walked down the road. It had been an hour since they got into town, and they still hadn't found anything. **

**Jane soon became frustrated. "Where the hell could they have gone?"**

**Natalie put her arm around her sister. "We'll find them, I-"**

**Suddenly they heard a scream come from an old building to the right of them. Natalie glanced at her sister, who was already fishing for her hunting knife. **

**"****Let's go," Natalie commanded, grasping her own knife in her hand. The sisters walked to the front door. **

**"****Should we knock?" Jane whispered. **

**Natalie looked at her. "Should we knock?! Are you kidding me?" she hissed. She leaned back and then karate-kicked the door. It flew off its hinges. **

**Jane sighed. "Or that. That works, too."**

**Natalie winked at her sister and they began to walk into the house, careful to remain light on their feet and ready for anything. It was dark, and the further they ventured in, the more dark it became. **

**They stopped a huge staircase. Natalie looked up. "I'll go up and you can stay down," she said. **

**Jane whirled her head in her sisters' direction. "You want to split up?!"**

**Natalie shrugged. "We wasted too much time finding this place; we'll cover more ground this way."**

**Jane gulped. "Well, sure. Meet back up here in twenty?"**

**Natalie nodded, her fingers flexing on her knife in nervous anticipation. She smiled reassuringly at her sister and began to climb the stairs. Jane began moving the opposite direction, towards the kitchen and living area. **

**Natalie reached the top of the stairs and stared down a long hallway. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then threw open the first door on her right. It was empty. She walked further down and kicked open what seemed like a dozen doors, but all were empty. **

**A blood-curdling scream suddenly filled her ears, followed by a crash. Natalie turned quickly and rushed down the stairs. "Jane!" she cried. **

**.**

**_Christmas Day, 1991 (about 2 A.M.)_**

_Gregg snuck into the motel room late. Natalie was reading a book, her sister snuggled up next to her. He sighed. _

_"__Bear, why are you still up?"_

_Natalie shrugged, holding up her book. Worry was plainly etched across Gregg's face. He knelt on the ground next to the bed. "Bear, please. Why won't you talk to me?"_

_Natalie shrugged again, going back to her reading. Gregg stood up warily, rubbing his temple. He brushed back the loosed bangs on Natalie's forehead and kissed it gently. "Get some sleep, Bear." He pried the book from her fingers and tucked a bookmark in between the pages. He set the book on the nightstand and watched his daughter snuggled under the blanket, then watched his youngest readjust so her head was tucked under her sister's arm. Gregg smiled softly. _

_"__I love you, Bear," he murmured. He walked to the bathroom, ready to shower, when a small voice stopped him in his tracks. _

_"__Merry Christmas, Dad," Natalie mumbled. _

_Gregg turned, his face lit up. Tears were in his eyes, as well as hope, that his oldest child was finally starting to heal the wound inflicted upon her by her mother's death. "Merry Christmas, Nat."_

_._

Jane watched as her sister fearlessly climbed the stairs of the old house. She took a deep breath and began to slowly make her way to the door opposite of her. Her grip on her knife tightened and she braced herself, grabbing the door knob and pushing the door open with her hip, knife raised.

She gasped at the sight she saw. A black man with long dreads stood with his back to her, blood dripping from his fingertips. An unconscious Bobby sat tied to a chair in front of him, blood staining his shirt and dripping from various lacerations all over his body. Sam sat to the right of Bobby, also tied down, struggling against his bonds.

Jane took another shuddering breath then charged at the vampire, her knife ready to do what needed to be done. The vampire turned last minute, his eyes ablaze. He struck her as she ran up, his fist colliding with her abdomen, knocking the breath out of her and flinging her into the pots and pan hanging rack on the opposite wall.

She flew into the rack, grunting as her body slammed onto the tile floor whilst various pots and pans littered the floor around her. She could feel bruises forming all over her body, and her head was throbbing.

The vampire made his way to her. He stood before her and picked a pan up from the ground. His eyes were venomous as he brought the pan down. She screamed as she watched the piece of metal come towards her face.

.

Natalie was half way down the stairs when she heard more commotion coming from behind a door opposite of the foot of the stairs. She gripped her knife and ran towards the door, anticipating the worst.

She burst through the door, knife at ready, when she saw a disgruntled Sam standing over a dead vampire. She looked at him, concerned. "Sam? Where-" She gasped as she saw Bobby's bloody and bruised figure. "He isn't-?"

"No," Sam replied. "Just unconscious."

"And Jane?" Natalie asked.

Sam pointed behind her, and Natalie turned quickly. Her sister lay crumpled on the ground. Natalie gasped and ran for her body. "What the hell happened?" she cried.

Sam was untying Bobby when he answered. "We separated. Dean and Gregg went to some cellar like thing, and Bobby and I covered the main and the upstairs. We heard someone shout so we ran here and this bastard caught us by surprise. Next thing happens, Jane's rushing the vamp and he throws her into the wall, then hits her with a pan."

Natalie sighed. "How'd you kill him?" she asked.

Sam smiled confidently, despite himself. "While he was focusing on Jane, I slipped out of my bonds." He shrugged. "The guy sucked at tying knots."

Natalie shook her head, chuckling softly. "Let's get these two out of here," she said, scooping her sister up bridal style. Sam nodded, gently throwing Bobby over his shoulder.

"How'd you get here?" he asked as they took their unconscious friends out to the front patio.

Natalie grinned sheepishly. "I hot-wired a mini-van Bobby had in the yard."

Sam chuckled. "Nice," he admitted. He set Bobby down next to where Natalie had already set her sister. "I'm going to get Gregg and Dean," he said. "Can you watch them?"

Natalie's eyes narrowed. "What? No way! I'm not leaving my dad-"

Sam held up a hand. "They can't defend themselves this way. You just need to make sure no vampires get to them."

Natalie groaned, seemingly very pissed off. "Sam-"

He shrugged. "Sorry, I called it first. I'm going in." With that, he walked briskly back into the house, not giving Natalie a chance to respond.

Natalie kicked a nearby can in frustration. "Goddammit!" she hissed. She looked down at her sister and Bobby. She knelt beside them. She began to lightly tap Bobby. "Bobby," she whispered. "Wake up."

He didn't stir. Natalie poked him harder, hoping to get a reaction from him. He still remained unconscious. Natalie groaned, sitting back on her haunches. "Wake up," she whined, glancing at the house worriedly.

She rolled her eyes in pissed off annoyance. "I should be helping," she muttered as she leaned her head back against a supporting beam.

.

Sam ventured in the house, heading towards the kitchen. He opened the door and stepped over the dead vamp's body, and headed to the door to the cellar. He took a shaky breath and pushed the door open. It was pitch black down there.

He groaned and produced a small flash light from his jacket pocket. He sighed, and twirled the thing in his left hand a few times before he clicked it on and began to walk down the steps, cautiously, pausing often to listen to his surroundings. There was a dead body on the ground, a stab wound in his back, and blood seeping around him. The blood was so red it was almost black, and Sam thanked God that it was a vampire, and not a human. He looked away before the sight could ill him, and looked around in the room. From what he could tell, there was no one in there. He had to check, either way...

"Dean?" he whispered into the dim room.

There was a noise behind him, and he whipped around. A red-headed woman stood before him, teeth bared. "And what do you think you're doing?" she cooed.

"Give me my brother and friend back," Sam responded, stonily.

The woman snarled. "Or what?"

Sam raised his knife, and the woman feigned fear. "Oh, woe is me, the hunter has a knife!"

Sam's adjusted his grip. "I'll use it," he promised, clenching his jaw.

The woman chuckled. "If we're putting everything on the table..." she began, then her vampire teeth grew into her mouth, "I think it's only fair I arm myself, as well!"

The woman charged Sam, screaming in rage as she came at him. Sam sidestepped, swinging his knife. The woman chuckled darkly. "Poor Sammy," she purred, coming up behind him. "What are you going to do when you can't see?" She lifted her foot in the air and kicked, and Sam winced in pain as her foot came into contact with his left hand.

The flashlight slipped from his grasp and he was immersed in total darkness. The vampire hummed, walking everywhere. Sam swung his blade blindly, unable to place her positioning. "Don't worry," she murmured in his ear. "I'll make it quick."

Suddenly, a roaring bang filled his ears and a flash of light came from what he assumed the foot of the stairs. The vampire screeched and he heard a thud as her body dropped.

The lights flickered on and Natalie stood there, wielding a rifle. Jane stood behind her, gripping a very disoriented Bobby by the arm. Natalie winked at Sam. "You're welcome."

He exhaled. "You saved my life," he said.

Natalie smiled. "I expect a reward later on," she stated, walking past him into the room. Wine racks filled with empty bottles covered every wall, and more bottles and shards of glass littered the floor. She glanced at the now two dead bodies, the brown-haired man and the red-headed woman, and grimaced.

"Well, where's Dean and Dad?" Jane asked.

Sam shook his head. "I-I don't understand. I _saw_ them go down here!"

Natalie frowned. "Is up the only way out?"

Sam looked at her, his eyes lighting up. "Of course!" He began patting the wall and pulling on various bottles.

Natalie stared at him. "Are you actually looking for a hidden passage?" She chuckled, placing her hand against the wall, leaning on it. "Sam, that's ridic-" She gasped as the wall behind her began to slide open.

Sam grinned triumphantly at her. "Looks like you've found it."

.

Gregg was sitting in a dusty corner, covered in cobwebs and other gross things. He had a gash on his cheek and he was pretty sure his right ring and middle fingers were broken. His head was throbbing. Dried blood covered from his nose to his chin. He scrunched up his nose and winced. That might be broken, too. But other than all that, he seemed good.

Of course, disregarding the fact that his legs and hands were bound, and an old rag shoved into his mouth, sealed shut with duct tape.

But other than that, he was good.

He and Dean had split from Bobby and Sam and ventured into the cellar. It was a small room, however crammed with wine racks, all neatly stacked with wine bottles. That is, until he and Dean raised hell in there.

About three vampires attacked, coming from who knows where. Dean was quick and unhesitating as he stabbed the first that advanced on him, a man with brown hair and devilish eyes. The woman, a pretty ginger, attacked Dean then, snarling.

The other vampire, a tall man with slicked back black hair tied in a pony tail, rushed him, claws and teeth bared. Gregg sidestepped easily and knocked the vamp down with a swift elbow to the back as he ran past.

The man rose quickly, roaring as he ran at Gregg again. Gregg ducked as the man swiped his hand at his face. He was quick enough to avoid decapitation, however not quick enough to avoid a claw to the face.

Gregg swung his knife at the vampire, grunting. The vampire chuckled and grabbed his hand, bending the fingers back until Gregg thought he felt two snap. He winced in pain and the vampire threw him down to the ground.

"You're not very agile, old man," the vampire teased, raising his foot and bringing it down on Gregg's face, knocking him out cold.

Now, Gregg had just woken up in this dusty room, with no idea where the hell he was, or where Dean or any of the vampires were. This room was completely made of stone, at least Gregg thought. He was having a hard time seeing, considering it was _so damn dark_.

Gregg tried to swear aloud, until he remembered the cloth, and suddenly a bad taste filled his mouth. He grimaced, and started swearing _heavily_ in his head. He was getting agitated and frustrated that he was alone, and because he didn't have any idea if anyone else in his initial group were even alive anymore.

He heard a scuffle from the next room, then a loud bang, then soft voices. He heard a loud scraping noise, like stone against stone, and gazed in bewilderment as the wall opened up to the left of him.

.

Sam smiled at Natalie. "Ladies first?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You're only being polite since I have the gun," she muttered, stepping into the passageway. Jane followed, one hand gripping Natalie's arm, the other holding Bobby's, tugging him along. Sam took up the rear, his knife at the ready.

They stepped into a dark room. Jane poked her. "Flashlight," she whispered.

Natalie nodded and reached into her pocket, producing a flashlight, and flicked it on. She swept it around the room, and saw a huddled man in the corner. Natalie approached slowly, and gasped, seeing it was her father.

"Shit!" she cried. "Sam, find the lights, _now_."

She heard footsteps, and a few moments later the light flickered on. Natalie stared in horror down at her father. She heard Jane's tiny _eep_ as she too took in their father's sight. Dried blood covered most of his face, and his nose was bent at any odd angle. A bruise the shape of a heel was forming on his forehead.

Natalie quickly ripped the duct tape from his face and he hurriedly spit the rag from his mouth. "Disgusting," he muttered.

"Dad, are you okay?" she cried.

He nodded, slowly. "I'll be fine, Bear." He watched her as she cut through his bonds with her knife, then his face darkened and he glowered at her. He grabbed her forearm with his hand. "Wait, why the hell are you here?" he whispered angrily.

Natalie hesitated, shame in her eyes. "I- Dean left a note," she whispered.

"What?!" Gregg cried. "I'm going to kill the little bastard-"

"No, Dad, he promised he would tell me where you were going if he figured anything out. He- I was worried sick," she responded.

Gregg's gaze softened and his hand cupped he cheek. "Bear, I'm okay." He stood up slowly, groaning softly and stretching out his limbs. He walked towards Jane and the very beaten Bobby.

"Janie," he said. "Why is there a bruise on your pretty face?"

Jane smiled softly. "I- I attacked a vamp, and he didn't like that."

Gregg's face darkened again. "Where is he?"

Sam spoke up then. "I, uh, I killed him."

Gregg glanced at the boy, then winked. "Good on you, Sam."

Sam nodded, then looked up at Gregg, his brow furrowed. "Where's Dean?"

Gregg hung his head and sighed. "I wish I knew," he admitted. "We got into a bit of a scuffle down here, and I got knocked out. I ended up in here the way you found me. I have no idea where your brother is, I'm sorry."

A scream echoed around them, and Sam inhaled sharply. "That's Dean," he whispered, his voice tense. Jane laid a comforting hand on his arm and smiled at him reassuringly.

"We'll find him, Sam," she promised, although her worried and fearful eyes betrayed her.

Natalie was at the other wall in an instant. "It came through here," she said. She began patting the bricks around her.

Her father looked at her quizzically. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for a latch," she responded.

Sam chuckled. "Nat? There's a door right there," he said, pointing to the left of her.

Natalie flushed and went to grab the gun off the ground. "Whatever," she said, walking through the door.

.

Dean was propped up against a metal sheet, shirtless and drenched in sweat, held in place by strips of leather across his shoulders, upper thighs and ankles. He was in some dungeon like torcher chamber. The walls were stone and the ground was straight concrete. There was but one doorway, that led to a ridiculously long passage. The bitchy ginger vamp had taken him down when he had hesitated for just a moment when he heard Gregg cry out. Now he was sitting in this damn room, with a brand on his chest and no idea about Gregg or the others. The ginger vampire had left long ago, as well as a black guy.

All that had remained was the dude with the greasy black ponytail, but even he had left after branding Dean and injecting him with some weird crap, which hurt like a bitch. The injection site was pulsing and he was sweating like crazy and panting like a dog. He tried to look down at his chest, and see the damage. He could smell the burning flesh, and he could hear it sizzling still, and he could for sure feel the damn thing.

He grimaced again and tossed his head back, only to end up swearing when it collided with the metal sheet behind him. His head was throbbing, and his pulse quickened, he could hear it now in his hear. It was basically screaming at him. He closed his eyes, willing it- _begging _it- to go away, to stop pounding or he would pound it, dammit.

He suddenly heard footsteps coming from the passageway, and his eyes shot open. His vision was slightly blurred and his eyes were now throbbing, too. He stared fearfully at the door and saw a small bit of light stream underneath the doorway. He froze, his eyes wide and his muscles tense as the door knob slowly began to turn. He took a deep, shaky breath and more sweat dripped from his brow as the door was pushed open, and his eyes widened further when he recognized the person walking through.

"Mom?"

.

.

.

**A/N Sorry this chapter was getting out of hand it was so long. It's what, 3,000 words? I had to end it before it got **_**too **_**long.I thought where I ended it was a good stopping place because it gives us all something to think about until chapter four! Speaking of chapter four, I have to babysit my cousin this week so it might not be up until the weekend, unless I can get my hands on a laptop over at my aunts. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter! Please review, I love hearing peoples opinions! CC welcome, there's always room for improvement in these chapters.**

**BYE**


End file.
